User blog:Nihilego Fanatic/Dangan Flipline Second Chances Prologue - Lines on the Sand
Hey there! It's me again... and I'm going to post parts of each chapter slowly... so one scene at most is what I'll post in a day... so let's get this party starter! Next Chapter: Ransom on Shallow Waters Prologue Perri: Ngggghh… I felt really really really awful right now. Not the normal kind of awful… it’s that kind of awful that you don’t want to wish unto others… it was like I was hit with a bus. Hehehe… I’m not implying that I got hit by a bus before… I’m Perri. I’m the Ultimate Cyclist. I got accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy after they recognized my pro biking skills, that even I admit that I have… not bragging, of course. Of course, I’m not the only one alone. I’ve heard that there’s an Ultimate Actress coming here… and even an Ultimate Entrepeneur… if only I knew what that meant. But right now… I’m confused. Where am I even? It was then I realized… I entered Hope’s Peak Academy… only to faint upon entry, which is weirder than those portals appearing all over Toastwood. I then suddenly coughed… wait a minute, do I taste sand? ?????: Is she okay..? She’s been lying face-down on the sand for ten minutes already… Perri: Oh… so I really was tasting sand… ???: M-maybe she’s d-dead… and later, w-we’ll all be dead! ?????: Keep it together, man! No one is going to die! Perri: I slowly moved my face off the sand, effectively facing the other side now as I open my eyes. And what I first see… was the blue sky. Huh?! When did we get outside?! Julep: (sighs in relief) Thank goodness… I thought that you were a goner… Foodini: (quickly points to Lisa) Same… but Lisa thought that you suck and that you deserve to die. Perri: … huh? Lisa: (rolls her eyes) Shut up, Foodini. Stop starting up random drama and let’s focus on the situation we’re in. Foodini: (frowns) You’re no fun. Perri: I slowly stand, smiling weakly. Despite my usual peppy behavior, this situation seems… dark, nothing to smile about. Guys… stop fighting… for now, let’s introduce o- Roy: Not yet! We still have to deal with the other dead body! Perri: Dead… body? My eyes quickly shift over to an unconscious little boy on the sand. Connor: I think he’s unconscious… just like sleepyhead over here. Perri: I blush in embarrassment. Stop it! I then look around. We seem to be at a beach area… resembling Calypso Island. Also… are we at Calypso? Sienna: Unlikely… I h-haven’t seen any people around… and it’s… really weir- Greg: He stands up with a surprised expression Nggggh! Where are we?! Why was I lying down on the sand?! Are we inside Hope’s Peak? I have so many questions! Whiff: Oh good… it seems that everyone’s already awake. Perri: Oh! Can we now learn each other’s names? My brain’s a little fuzzy… Sienna: That’s a great idea… it will paint a picture of how we perceive each other, which will help us in the longtime. Perri: Less talk and more introducing, please! Let’s start with Random person numero uno! Ember’s Introduction Perri: Hiya! My name is Perri and I’m the Ultimate Cyclist!!! Ember: (She smiles weakly, waving) Oh! The name’s Ember! Perri: I have… no idea who Ember is since I had no research on this… Greg: (joins in the conversation) Uhh… Perri, are you confused about Ember? She’s the Ultimate Firefighter, known for a success rate of 100 percent, always saving every person in a collapsing building. Minor fact, she’s also a scoutmaster for the Cookie Scouts. Perri: Awww… thank you for filling in the gaps! Wow! That’s interesting. Did you actually do research on all of us? Greg: (nods) Uhh… I k-kinda did… since I was feeling a bit down since I’m just the Lucky Student and all. Ember: You’re not just a lucky student! With my guidance, you too can be an Ultimate Hero! Greg: R-really?! I want… to make my older brother, Cooper, proud of me. Perri: Don’t worry! You’ll get there in no time! Greg: (blushes in embarrassment) … Perri: Okay… I need to know more about this lucky student… Oh! Isn’t this fun?! Greg’s Introduction Perri: What’s your name again? Greg: Errr… it’s Greg. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. I was apparently chosen through a lottery… which is kinda wishywashy if you ask me. Perri: Weeeeell, I’m known for my cycling… and if you ask me, luck is a good talent. Greg: (sweats a bit, smile cracking) Is l-luck even a talent?! Perri: I slowly pat him on the back. I wanted to assure him… I can’t stand to see a people frown on my watch! Greg, it’s totally a talent! Why do you think you were accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy? Greg: Hmmm… maybe! You’re right! Perri: I chuckle lightly. Yeah… I know I’m right. Greg: Well... I guess... I shouldn't just take my talent for granted... I mean, I'm still an Ultimate after all... Perri: That's the spirit! Time for another introduction!! James’ Introduction Perri: … James: … Perri: Oh good! You must be the silent type! James: (grunts) James. Ultimate Plumber. Nothing more. Nothing less. Greg: Let me explain, Perri! James’ is Papa Louie’s trusty handyman, always known for fixing everyone’s problems… but specifically, his specialty is plumbing. That’s why nearly everyone in Tastyville and maybe… the entire world relies on him to fix their plumbing. Perri: Wow! That’s quite impressive. Even if it’s plumbing… but it’s still a feat! James: Nggggh… Perri: Huh… he reacted negatively… is something wrong? James… I think plumbing a perfectly good talent. James: (slowly looks away) Don’t… even try. Perri: Sheesh… what’s his problem… guess I’ll just go talk… to this girl over there... Julep’s Introduction Julep: (humming) … Perri: Oh hiiiiii!!! It seems that you’re busy thinking or somethin’ cuz your face looks like you ate a lemon but whatevs! Lemons are healthy… right? Julep: (startled) Oh! Oh… I was just humming to myself… a tune that reminds me of back home. (sighs a bit) Powder Point… seeing as we’re on an island… it makes me miss home. Perri: Ouch… well… I miss home too! But we’ll have to make do with the situation! Dude, don’t worry! We’ll find a way out of this island… but first, we need to see why are we on this island? Julep: That’s… true… I think I’m a little bit… calmer now… Perri: Of course! The name’s Perri, Ultimate Cyclist! Julep: Introductions, huh? Okay then… I’m Julep… I’m the Ultimate Florist… Perri: Okay… looks like Greg’s not gonna explain this time… so I’ll just have to rely on my memories. Julep is the granddaughter of Cornelis Powder… the former owner of Powder Point. And I think she owns a flower shop called Julep’s Tulips… hehehehehe, that rhymed… I guess, she must be good at selling flowers if she’s the Ultimate Florist. Julep: (sighs longingly) Okay… I said my name and Ultimate… I need a long break… Perri: I look at her, a bit concerned… okay… REALLY CONCERNED. I’m a sensitive person, y’know… Are you okay, Julep? Julep: I’m okay. I’m OKAY! Just… go introduce yourself to the others, I’ll be fine. Perri: She doesn’t sound fine… but I’ll just think about that later… time for another intro! Kayla’s Introduction Perri: Okay… time to greet hello like always! Hi there! The name’s Perri and I’m the Ultimate Cycl- Kayla: (poses dramatically) Lights, camera, action! Kayla… Dr. Lovebright… is ready to operate! Perri: Woah… wait a minute! Those words sound familiar! Kayla: Well… they’re from one of my soap operas… Dr. Lovebright! Perri: Oh! So you must be- Kayla: Kayla, I’m the Ultimate Actress. Nice to meet you… as it seems that we’ll be working together for now. Perri: Kayla… she’s well-known for her many soap operas: Dr. Lovebright, Kayla in the Big City… and she even has her own reality tv series! She’s great at acting… but to be honest, I see acting as reading from a script but whatevs, Kayla’s an Ultimate and her emotions when she acts is sooo real that it reaches my soul. Kayla: Ahem… did you approach me for my autograph? Perri: Uhhh… I just wanted to introduce myself. Kayla: (fake crying) What a tragedy… Perri: Okay… this is getting weird… uhhh… better distract myself with another introduction… like that boy over there! Whiff's Introduction Perri: Uhh... heyo person! The name's Perri and I'm the Ultimate Cyclist! Whiff: (smiles... but it's quite scary) Hey... the name's Whiff. Perri: Yikes... if looks can kill... then I would've been a goner. Rest in peace, Perri. ''What's your Ultimate talent? Whiff: Bouncer. Perri: ''Hmm... from what I remember... Whiff was a bouncer... but I don't remember anything about him other than that... but I guess he must be a good bouncer then. ''Why do you think were you accepted into Hope's Peak, Whiff. ''God... I'm starting to just start uncasual small talk at this rate... Whiff: I don't get biased... I only let people in... but those people are actually invited... or on the list, I think... I don't think much about it... Perri: Uhh... good (flashes a thumbs up) This is awkward... time to abort!!! Let's talk to a girl again... Sienna's Introduction Sienna: ... Perri... I know that you are about to state your introduction... but it is not needed. I heard your name while you were introducing yourself to Whiff. Perri: Well... that's one step down, I guess. ''Wow... you must have good hearing then! Sienna: I doubt it... we're all on the same beach... centimeters away from each other... the sand... reminds me of why I do not like the Summer season... but we shouldn't dwell on that. My name is Sienna and I'm the Ultimate Landscape Painter. Perri: That sounds cool, Sienna. Sienna: ... you don't know what a landscape painter is... don't you? Perri: ''Ouch... she saw right through me... ''Honestly... I don't know anything about painting. Sienna: Let me explain. I... since I moved to Portallini, I prioritized painting and poetry... seeing as I'm not good with conversations. I drew the scenery... and that apparently got the academy to notice me... I was overwhelmed... I mean, drawing landscapes... they're just a hobby so I didn't find them significant. Perri: Don't think of that... I think landscapes are good. Sienna: Well... I'm not sure if I can believe something that came from you, Perri... you're just too positive. Perri: ''Ouch... well... Sienna: You can talk to others... I see that I turned you off... Perri: Wow... she's good... well... if she said so... time for another introduction. Willow's Introduction Perri: Hi the- Willow: (turns to Perri with a deadpan state) Do you believe that we're actually dead and are actually suffering in purgatory? (sighs longingly, looking away) Well... I do... life is a cruel mistress... it's too cruel to be the life that was given to us upon birth... Perri: H-huh?! ''What... what are you trying to say here? Willow: (sighs) I'm Willow... but who cares about that... everyone just cares about my talent... Ultimate Poet... now, if you excuse me... I'm going to wallow in self-pity. (crouches down, covering her face, sniffling) Perri: ... well, that was underwhelming... I don't know anything about Willow's talent... and it doesn't look like Greg's going to explain it for me... I guess, I'll just get started with another intro...'' Foodini's Introduction Perri: Uhh... hello! My name is Perri- Foodini: Hello missy! Are you ready to play?! Perri: Play what?! Foodini: WHEEL! OF! SALSA!... though, we have no wheel... or salsa... so I'll just hound you with questions! Isn't that fun?! Perri: I... don't get it. Foodini: Bah. You'll get used to it! I mean... judging by the situation we're in, this will be fun! I'm Foodini, here's my card. I'm the Ultimate Game Show Host! Perri: I knew that Foodini usually prepares some minigames for the workers at Papa Louie's restaurants... but I didn't knew that he hosted game shows too! Though... with his magnetic personality and charisma, it's not weird, I guess. Foodini: Okay! First question, is it true that Lisa is immature?! Answer this honestly... for gossip! Perri: I'm... not answering. This isn't a talk show. ''Uhh... my refridgerator's running? BrB. ''I nervously walk away from Foodini... I'm... going to introduce myself to someone else! YES! Let's do this! Lisa's Introduction Perri: Hey there! Lisa: ... hi. Don't try to do some funny business to me like that Foodini guy... he's honestly bonkers... Perri: Well... that isn't false... so no use questioning that fact... ''My name's Perri and I'm the Ultimate Cyclist! Lisa: (crosses arms, deep in thought) My turn... my name is Lisa and I'm the Ultimate Track Star... and if you're going to ask what it is... I'm the type of athlete that focuses on track and field... or running. Perri: Running's cool and all but cycling's where it's at! Lisa: ... I would look into that... but yeah... Perri: ''H-hehehe... I'm not good at talking to others... but I won't lose hope! ''Soooo... Lisa, what do you think will happen? Lisa: (darkly) Something horrible. Perri: ''Youch... now I'm starting to lose my smile... but nope! Hope isn't lost until we know what's gonna happen! So I'mma introduce myself to others! Who do you think will survive the Killing Game (determines Free Time Events for Chapter 1) Ember, Ultimate Firefighter James, Ultimate Plumber Willow, Ultimate Poet Roy, Ultimate Delivery Guy Janana, Ultimate Music Agent Brody, Ultimate Sketch Artist Sienna, Ultimate Landscape Painter Connor, Ultimate Basketball Star Whiff, Ultimate Bouncer Kayla, Ultimate Actress Greg, Ultimate Lucky Student Lisa, Ultimate Track Star Georgito, Ultimate Entrepeneur Julep, Ultimate Florist Foodini, Ultimate Game Show Host UPDATE COMING SOON Category:Blog posts